The invention refers to a winding apparatus and method, in particular for winding material as tape, or stripe, or sheet.
Specifically, but not exclusively, the invention can be applied for producing electric energy accumulating devices.
The prior art comprises various winding apparatuses used for producing electric energy accumulating devices. In these apparatuses the winding core generally has oblong shape, non-circular, so that the movement of the material to be wound can be irregular and non-homogeneous. Several compensation systems have been proposed in order to make more regular and homogeneous the movement of the material being supplied to the winding core.
Patent publication EP 2595233 A2 describes an apparatus having a winding core, a compensation unit along axis Y to compensate the vertical movements of the entering tape and a compensation unit along axis X to compensate the variations of the tape speed due to the winding in order to maintain a uniform tension on the tape itself.
Patent publication KR 20140015994 A describes a winding apparatus having a rotating core with oblong shape and a tension regulation system that compensates the tension variations caused by the shape of the winding core through an alternate linear motion, with an auxiliary regulation unit provided with a swinging arm on which a tensioning roll is fixed.
Patent publication JP 6168736 A describes a winding apparatus and method for producing an electrodes body by moving the rotation centre of a plate along a circular trajectory.
Patent publication US 2006/0123622 A1 describes a device for manufacturing electric energy storing elements, with lamination rolls that laminate sheets, wherein laminated products are wrapped by a winding arrangement comprising a mandrel having a shaped profile and a pressing roll that touches it.
Patent publication JP 2001243971 A describes a winding device that avoids the oscillations of the winding speed of the sheet material, with a winding core having a non-circular section, a roll that rotates around a rotation axis and an arrangement for moving the position of the roll centre as a function of the rotation of the winding core.
Patent publication JP 2001233511 A describes a winding machine provided with a winding member rotating around a winding axis Z, with a rolling arrangement arranged for moving the winding axis Z, with a mechanism for adjusting the angular speed of the winding component and a mechanism for adjusting the angular speed of the rolling arrangement, to move the winding member according to a uniform linear motion keeping a uniform tension and avoiding winding speed oscillations.
Patent publication JP 2003146538 A describes a method and a winding device wherein a winding flat core is supported by a movable plate on a flat surface being perpendicular to the rotation axis of the winding core according to a horizontal direction and a vertical direction.
Patent publication JP 2012051725 A describes a winding device with a non-circular core for wrapping material, a motor driving in rotation the core and a mechanism for the transmission of motion from the motor to the core including toothed wheels configured in such a way that the speed of the rotating motion transmitted by the toothed wheels varies depending on the core angle.
Patent publication U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,064 A discloses a winding apparatus according to the preamble of claim 1.